


Somebody, Anybody

by Staringback



Series: The "What-If" Timelines [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And a slap on the face, Angst, Cinnamon roll Gaster, For those who love the former royal scientist this story is for you!!!, Frisk Needs A Hug, Gaster Needs a Hug, Gaster can't be seen or heard., Gaster's point of view, Other, This is one dark and corny story!, my tags suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staringback/pseuds/Staringback
Summary: Maybe think of me as a shadow.  Yes, that’s a good idea:  just call me a shadow.  A silent shadow that overlaps everybody else’s shadow and no matter how much I scream or beg to be heard, I can’t get anybody’s attention.  Everyday since the accident that caused my death, I wished that I could get somebody’s attention.  Anybody’s.





	Somebody, Anybody

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't get this story out of my head. I have no regrets.

I died so many years ago, but I still linger. I don’t know why I still roam the Underground as an unseen, unheard figure but I do and it’s torture. Pure torture. 

Sorry, let me introduce myself. I am the VERY dead Royal Scientist, Wingdings Gaster, but that’s not an important thing to remember. No, names aren’t very important to me anymore and neither was the way I died. The only thing that is important are actions. And I can’t perform actions.

I’m no more than a slight breeze in somebody’s hair or a barely audible noise that living monsters don’t think much of. I’m not a ghost. Ghost can still be seen and heard by others They are a breed of monsters themselves. Maybe think of me as a shadow. Yes, that’s a good idea: just call me a shadow. A silent shadow that overlaps everybody else’s shadow and no matter how much I scream or beg to be heard, I can’t get anybody’s attention. Everyday since the accident that caused my death, I wished that I could get somebody’s attention. Anybody’s. 

Unfortunately, despite the many years I’ve tried to make contact with a living SOUL, nobody even gives a sign they feel my presence around them. At least not anymore. There was once a time when the River Person might have felt me beside them, but over the years even they have seem to lose interest in hearing things that aren’t quite there. 

I don’t remember how long I’ve been like this. The minutes feel like hours, hours feel like days and days feel like years when you can’t pick up a book to. Or talk to another person. 

I constantly move from one area to another and every area I go to reminds me how insignificant I am. I can’t feel the cool rain on my face when I’m in WATERFALL. I can’t make a snowball in SNOWDIN, and I can’t even enjoy a nice cream in HOTLAND. And what makes it so much worse is that when I was alive, I never did any of those things. I spent all my day in the lab working from dawn to late night. Working and working and working. I barely talked to anybody when I could, but at least back then, I was occupied. 

My mind was busy and my hands were always moving, but now I’m almost lucky when somebody falls asleep with the tv on. I say “almost” because the MTT broadcasting station is NOT good.

Mettaton. I remember when that guy was a small sweet ghost. Now he was a “superstar” who treated his employees terribly and abandoned his own cousin. 

And the sad thing is, he’s not the only one who's changed for the worst….

I can’t believe what’s happened to my kind and perhaps living as an invisible being wouldn’t be such a bad life if monsters were still the same way as they were when I was alive….but they aren’t. Oh no, they aren’t. God help us all, they aren’t. 

I died before the deaths of Prince Asriel and Chara, but I was present for them. I watched as Chara died and Asriel turned to dust. And then I was presented when the monster world changed. I was forced to watch as my fellow monsters changed all because of Asgore’s rage and I couldn’t do a thing to stop it. I watched as my kind turned from people who couldn’t bear the thought of harming the innocent to becoming creatures that chanted and continue to chant “death to humans”. The monsters have no thoughts of mercy anymore. They cheer every time a new human falls down and is executed. They become giddy at the idea of the next human falling so their SOUL can be taken and be that much closer to breaking the barrier. The monsters don’t even care that the first six humans after Chara were children. 

My people are no longer full of mercy, love and compassion and it disgusts me that they still desperately cling to that belief. 

Asgore….

If I could talk to you I’d have so much to say. I’d tell you your hopes for monsterkind are perverted. And twisted. I’d tell you you’re building hope through the promise of genocide and your people are eating it up and as a result they are becoming fierce and horrible creatures. I’d tell you your captain, the woman you’ve trained since she was a child, has become nothing more than a mindless soldier. She actually looks forward to the day when you become a God and bring misery and pain to all the humans who had nothing to do with your children’s death and the war. 

Don’t you know the humans who harmed us are now dead? I know you know that. 

And haven’t you done enough to those poor children you killed, Asgore? Don’t you know they feel their SOULS can still feel pain even after death? Don’t you know every time Alphys pokes, cuts, and probes their SOULS, they scream in agony? Rest assure every time Alphys extracts their determination, they scream. They beg her to stop.

….Sometimes I can swear you know that, Asgore. And yet you let it happen. You’re just too far gone. Gaining LOVE does some terrible things to a person’s mind and even though I sometimes see the pain in your own eyes from your actions, you won’t stop until you fulfill your sick promise. 

You’re so far gone you don’t even care to check on Alphys’ patients that are in her True Lab. You ordered those poor monsters there. Don’t you think it’s your responsibility to check on them and make sure Alphys is not doing what she’s doing to them? Why don’t you check her progress? Is it because you think she’ll make good decisions? Sorry Asgore. Every since your decree of death to all humans, you can’t expect other monsters to be morally responsible for their own actions. You lead by example and if your example is to slaughter and harm the innocent, the monsters will follow that example too. 

And if you even cared to check on her work, you would be horrified to discover Alphys created a SOULLESS beast from all those sick experiments. Mixed your son’s ashes with a Golden Flower and inject the poor humans’ stolen determination in it. You want to know what happens to a living thing that’s inject with tons of humans’ bitter determination? 

The SOULLESS beast calls himself Flowey. Flowey the flower and he’s killed you so many times. Killed all your people so many times. I’ve watched so many timelines. 

Do you know he says “Howdy” just like you do?

I don’t try to talk to you anymore, Asgore. I don’t like to waste my time with loss causes and so now I waste my time just watching everybody else and right now I’m standing outside the RUINS.

Around this time Sans the sentry worker and Toriel the ex-queen will trade jokes between the large stone door. I like listening to them. There’s no talk of death. No talk of the surface and no talk about how great and mighty the king is. Only simple jokes are spoken here. Jokes and once upon a time a promise was made too. 

That day made me realize that not all monsters were infected with Asgore’s perverted sickness. 

I wave as I see Sans sluggishly walking towards the door even though I know he can’t see me, but both of us stop in mid-motion as we heard something. Sans’ eyes widen in surprise as panic overtakes me. 

No….I feel the panic turn to horrified despair as I turn around. No. 

I watch the cute and chubby human exit the RUINS.

No….

She’s so much smaller than the other doomed innocent children who exited those very RUINS and away from Queen Toriel’s safety. And she less prepared too. A stick in one hand, a few band aids hanging out of her pocket and a faded light blue ribbon in her hair. 

Oh no no no no, the seventh human SOUL….Toriel why aren’t you going with her?! You know what will happen to her. I know you’ve denounced your monster roots and have chosen to live out the rest of your life isolated, but she’s the last one! 

As the human passes through me, her pudgy face unreadable and unaware of me, I quickly pass through the door only to see Toriel walking up the stairs. Her head is down and her shoulders are shaking. She’s crying. 

“TORIEL!” I scream as hard as I can, hoping that for once in my life I have a bit of good luck on my side. She doesn’t even pause at the sound of my voice. “TORIEL DON’T LET HER GO ALONE! ASGORE WILL KILL HER! AND THEN HE’LL KILL ALL THE OTHER HUMANS!”

She doesn’t turn around and I feel my anger grow. “COWARD!” I scream and quickly go back out the door to follow the human.

I blink in surprise and dread. I was gone for only a second and the human is nowhere to be seen, the only thing she left behind is her little footsteps. I look towards the security camera that Alphys placed right outside that RUINS and curse to myself.

I follow the footsteps, my quick pace becoming a full sprint and when I see her again and give out a small choked sigh of relief. She’s talking to Sans and not only is she’s talking to me, she’s smiling and laughing. She’s not scared of Sans. And she shouldn’t be scared of him. He made that promise. 

That’s right Sans, I think to myself, feeling a great admiration for the small skeleton. You’re one of the last few good monsters left. You’re a traditional monster just like me. Somebody who hasn’t been poisoned by Asgore’s hate and rage. 

I watch, following closely behind them as nothing but goofiness unfolds. Sans’ younger and very naive brother, Papyrus, makes his grand appearance. He’s silly and harmless and the human laughs. I laugh too. I haven’t laughed in years and the sound is strange to me. 

She solves his easy puzzles and despite his speeches of needing to capture her, the little human’s face is innocently trusting and with Sans following and watching from the distance, never truly leaving her alone, I can’t help but feel safe too. 

The human’s name is Frisk and soon enough she has an encounter with a young monster. Snowdrake Jr. Sans isn’t standing beside her when the fight happens but I notice him watching from behind a tree and while I feel nervous, I don’t feel scared. He’s taken care of her so far. And he made that promise, so I force the nervousness away.

He’ll probably teleport her away when the Snowdrake isn’t looking. 

But before he can do anything, something amazing happens. The human easily dodges Snowdrake Jr. attacks and starts laughing at his terrible jokes. And even though Junior knows she’s a human, he starts laughing as well. And stops fighting. He stops fighting! The human was able to get through to HIM! Frisk is able to convince him she’s not an evil human. That she’s a good-hearted kid and he lets her pass! 

And suddenly I’m so full of hope I can burst. If Sans is thinking what I’m thinking, he can use this child, to show the other monsters that humans deserve to live! Frisk can be a...a….an ambassador for the humans!!!

I continue to follow Frisk. There’s a pattern. She solves a puzzle, gets a laugh from Papyrus, she even covers her mouth with her hands so she offend his ego with smiles and then has a light-hearted talk with Sans. Then the living skeleton leaves the human alone once again, but I spot him hiding in different areas “keeping an eye socket on her” as he puts it and so I don’t worry about her safety as I walk beside little Frisk. During the walk I try to ruffle her hair. My hand goes through her head, but I don’t mind. 

Frisk is a practically a walking smile. And so am I. 

However, my smile vanishes as one of the members of the Royal Guard finally finds out there is a human down here: Doggo. I’m a little nervous and look around only to spot Sans watching the whole thing unfold from a small hill. I sigh in relief and turn to watch the fight. 

Doggo’s attacks are a lot more dangerous than Junior’s was, after all he uses two very sharp swords and is swinging them around, but Frisk dodges them with ease. Her smile is still on her face, but I’m beginning to get a little worried. Some of his swings are getting a little too close for comfort and I look towards Sans again. I frown slightly. He still hasn’t moved...but then again, he CAN teleport. He only needs to second to break up the fight if things get too serious.

I continue to watch the fight. Doggo must be getting frustrated because he starts using his blue attack and Frisk clearly doesn’t know you’re not suppose to move during a blue attack and screams when the sword slices her arm. I jump at the sound, my panic coming back in full force and look towards Sans, but he STILL doesn’t moved from his spot even when the human starts sniffling, holding her injured arm, blood seeping between her fingers unto the pretty snow. 

“HEY SANS!” I begin to scream, “NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO GET INVOLVED-”

A second scream and a howl of victory gains my attention and I turn back to Frisk and feel my despair begin to eat me. Frisk has been cut into three neat and bloody pieces. And the only thing I can do is stare as her RED SOUL comes fluttering out of her chest. 

No….

Doggo reaches for it, but I watch in amazement as it vanishes before the murderer can get his paws on it.

When Frisk reappears, completely unharmed a few feet back from where the fight happened even Sans looks surprised. 

For one split second I’m completely baffled on how the hell Frisk is able to do that until I realize one thing. Red. Frisk’s SOUL is red. Red is the color of human determination. It’s the same stuff that Flowey has coursing through him. It’s the thing that gives him the ability to not only return to life when he’s killed but also gives him the power to reset the world. 

This human must has the same ability. She can’t die and even though I now know that, I still feel sick as Doggo attacks again. I look up at Sans, but he doesn’t even blink as Frisk is killed again. I feel my teeth grit together.

“I KNOW ABOUT YOUR PROMISE. GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP THE KID!”

But he doesn’t and so I put myself between Frisk and Doggo. The fight happens right through me and after three more violent deaths, Frisk is now shaking, her eyes are watering but amazingly she reaches out a trembling hand and tries to calm Doggo down by petting him. It works. After a few pets, the dog monster is whining with pleasure and lets her go on her way.

I no longer feel the same amount of hope that I felt a few minutes ago when Junior let her go. I only hope she doesn’t lose her determination.

As I follow her, I watch her expression closely. Frisk’s smile is still on her face, but her eyes aren’t sparkling anymore and the corner of her lips are trembling. If I could, I’d hug her, but I can’t and so I do the only thing I can do and watch, feeling my admiration for Sans decrease as Frisk speaks with him again. NOW after she’s been killed over four times, he finally mentions what to do during blue attacks. 

“Thanks for the advice, Sans. Aren’t you a great guy?” I snap as he still talks to Frisk in that same easy-going manner as if he hadn’t just witnessed a child being brutally murdered over and over again.

He lets her go and I continue to follow her and from there….it’s nothing but death. Whether they mean it or not, Lesser Dog and Greater Dog crush Frisk’s tiny body in their excitement over and over again, until she finally is able to appease them by “playing” with them. Dogaressa and Dogamy use their axes and more than one time Frisk loses her head but rolling around in dirt helps, along with a few head rubs convinces them to leave her alone. 

And then there are the monsters who aren’t part of the Royal Guard. Random monsters who aren’t trained to fight and yet because of Asgore and his decree confront Frisk. Some monsters she’s able to dissuade during the first confrontation, while some are able to kill her and now her smile is no longer on her face and she’s no longer interested in talking. 

She doesn’t smile when she meets up with Papyrus, doesn’t talk to him, doesn’t giggle at the silly things he says and she walks past Sans, no longer interested in talking.

I don’t feel good when I see what’s happening to her. She’s shaking, she’s on the brink of tears, she’s silent and her eyes are now filled with fear and...and the beginnings of something that is making me feel cold. 

“Something’s gonna happen if you don’t do something soon, Sans,” I try to tell the shorter skeleton as he casually watches Frisk go, seemingly unbothered or unaware of her sudden shift of moods. “If that promise you made means anything, you should start keeping it because something really bad is gonna happen.”

I know what’s gonna happen too. You kick a scared dog more than once, they will eventually attack. Not because they want to but because they feel they HAVE to. Asgore taught me that. I try to tell Sans this, I try to scream it at him, but he doesn’t hear me because of course he can’t hear me and vanishes in a puff of blue smoke, leaving me.

I follow the human. She clings to her stick tightly, her knuckles turning white as she now holds it like a baseball bat and jumps at every sound. I want to comfort her even though I have no idea what I’ll say. In a world where NOBODY is your friend and everything wants to kill you and monsters watch from a distance as you die brutal deaths, there’s very little that can be said to comfort that person. Especially when it’s me. I can’t even open a door for her. 

We come to the bridge and Papyrus and Sans are waiting on the other side. Weapons of all kind come down and Frisk looks at it all and takes a deep breath. Papyrus begins to talk but I don’t listen, my only concern is the child.

In the middle of his grand explanation of his death puzzle Frisk suddenly runs across the bridge. 

“FRISK COME BACK!” I scream but she can’t hear me. Nobody can hear me. Nobody ever hears me. 

I look towards the two skeletons and it finally seems like one of them has dug up a little bit of concerned about her well-being, only it’s not from the guy who made the promise. It’s the guy who wants to be part of the Royal Guard. 

Papyrus. The monster who doesn’t know what being in the Royal Guard means, but who thinks that being a member will make him somebody of value. Somebody who's admired and loved. 

The tall skeleton frantically tries to turn the puzzle off and manages to just as Frisk nears the middle of the bridge. 

I sigh in relief and quickly cross over following the kid. Papyrus is in the middle of scolding the human when she makes it over to their side.

“DON’T YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT WAS….”

Frisk walks past both skeletons, ignoring them and halting Papyrus’ speech. He looks hurt by her actions, but Frisk looks ten times worse. She’s still trembling, her mouth is in a hard line and her eyes are wide. She’s terrified. I am now terrified and heartbroken too. 

“Sans,” I say. I get as close as I can to him without actually touching him. I speak loud, almost screaming, but not quite. “Look at her eyes and her body. She’s traumatized about what’s happening to her and as a monster you should know what happens when humans become fright-” I stop talking when Sans disappears again. 

He doesn’t hear a word I just said. I run my hands through my skull, feeling my anxiety levels hit a new high. 

Did his promise mean nothing? I feel my heart break even more. What does he think? Just because he’s not actively attacking her means he’s keeping his promise? Aside from Toriel, I honestly thought he was one of the last traditional monsters left in our world. A monster filled with love, compassion and mercy. He’s not though. Who can watch an innocent kid be killed without lifting a finger?

A lost cause, just like the rest. The bitterness raises in my stomach and into my mouth. If I could vomit, I would. 

I run after Frisk and I pray with everything I have that she can listen to me. I try talking to her. I try to calm her down. I try to make it known that what’s happening to her isn’t fair. I apologize and I tell her how proud I am that she refuses to harm anybody.

She doesn’t hear me and her eyes are still wide with terror. 

She enters the small town of SNOWDIN. She doesn’t talk to anybody and luckily nobody seems to know she’s human. She enters Binkie’s little store and immediately her eyes are drawn to the tough gloves and orange bandana. 

I feel my stomach churn with disgust. We monsters have become great graverobbers. We kill the humans, steal their SOULS and sell their items. Her fearful eyes narrow and without speaking, she now points to the items on the shelf.

Binkie looks a little surprised at Frisk’s cold attitude but sells her the items. Frisk throws the gold coins on the ground for Binkie to pick up. 

I become more than a little worried when Frisk puts on the gloves. The bandanna is an armor. The gloves are a weapon. 

“Frisk, please. I know this is unfair of me to ask, but please don’t harm anybody.”

She walks past the monster kid who tries to talk to her. She walks past all the monsters who wave cheerfully to her and she walks past Sans who gestures her over.

I see Papyrus at the exit of the small town. I see her hands tighten into fists.

“Sans,” I nearly shout. “Something bad is gonna happen.”

Sans simply vanishes.

Papyrus blocks her way. Frisk takes a deep breath. Papyrus’ speech is long and grand, just like his everyday conversations. He’s on the verge of offering friendship in his own conceited, but innocent way and I see Frisk relax. 

“That’s right Frisk,” I say, leaning down to her level. She’s still trembling, but there’s a hint of a small smile on her face. “See? You don’t have to be scared. He’s your friend, Frisk. He’s-”

“NO.”

Everything seems to stop.

“THIS IS ALL WRONG.”

The soft look vanishes and Frisk instantly stiffens up again.

“Papyrus, what are you doing?” I say, still at Frisk’s level.

“I CAN’T YOUR FRIEND!!! YOU ARE A HUMAN!”

Tears fill Frisk’s eyes as she grits her teeth. 

Oh no. 

“Papyrus look at her face!” I say, but he talks through me, but I don’t stop. “She’s gonna do something-”

He begins the fight. Bones surround and dance around us and for the first time Frisk gets into an attack stance. Thankfully his attacks are easy. Too easy. And Frisk begins to relax again. 

And she finally speaks. Her voice trembles and her hands still shake.

“P-Papyrus I don’t want to f-fight you-”

There’s this loud ping sound and from the way Frisk’s slouches forwards, it looks like an invisible force is pushing her down.

“He turned you blue.” I say. She doesn’t hear me. She hears him explain it and her teeth grind together so hard I can actually hear it. 

She can’t dodge the next set of bones coming out her and one hits her square in the face, causing a small squeak of pain to leave her. Blood squirts out her nose and finally the attacks stop. I look at Papyrus who seems confused. And nervous. And guilty. 

He’s never harmed another creature until this moment and he doesn’t like it. I sigh in relief. The fight is over before something bad happened. 

“HUMAN?! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

Frisk stares numbly at the blood on the ground and doesn’t look up. I bend down to her level once again and try to comfort her.

“The guy’s stupid, but he understands now that it’s not okay to hurt another person.”

It’s not my voice but rather Papyrus’ footsteps walking closer to us that cause Frisk’s head to snap back up. Papyrus holds in hands up in a symbol of friendship. Perhaps a hug.

And Frisk’s eyes fill with terror, more terror than I’ve ever seen on another creature’s face and she lunges at him. She tackles him to the ground, straddles his waist and begins hitting him. Over and over again. 

I rush over and try to pull her off him as Papyrus meekly tries to struggle away from her without harming her. My hands go right through her. 

“FRISK STOP IT! HE STOPPED FIGHTING. IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THIS WAY-SANS! SANS, WHERE ARE YOU?!”

Her blood drips on his face. He tries to talk but after a few punches his jaw is destroyed. Frisk doesn’t stop until he’s nothing but dust. 

I suck in a breath and stand back as Frisk’s heavy breathing is all that’s heard. She’s covered in his dust. I look around, but there’s not a sign of Sans. 

Frisk starts to sob as she stands up. She’s gained her first bit of LOVE and she doesn’t like it. She continues to sob as she walks out of SNOWDIN. And even though Frisk clearly regrets what she’s done, she’s still terrified.

I follow in stun silence. I look for Sans, but I can’t find him anywhere. 

“Frisk,” I say. “You can reset-”

“Yo!”

I look up. The monster kid from before is racing towards us and I see that look of terror flash in her eyes. 

Oh no. She thinks he’s gonna attack her.

“Get out of here, kid!” I cry but it’s too late.

Frisk lunges out him as well and soon he’s nothing more than a pile of dust. And from there on, it’s nothing but a dust bath.

Every monster that blocks her way is dusted, whether they directly confront her or just happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. And along the way she finds the tutu and the shoes that once belonged to the little human who loved to dance. 

She kills Gerson, the old turtle and leaves all his healing items on the shelves. The only thing she takes is the tattered notebook and glasses that belonged to the little fellow who carefully documented his final days alive before he too was murdered. 

Now she murders all the monsters with their items. In a way, it’s kind of funny that those innocent children are finally getting a little bit of revenge for what happened to them. 

I can’t do anything else but follow Frisk, who still looks so scared and traumatized and I beg her to stop. I tell her she can start over. I tell her I know this really isn’t her.

But she doesn’t listen because she can’t. 

So I run ahead of her and start screaming to all that might hear me to get the hell away from WATERFALL and find a safe place to hide. 

Nobody hears me and more monsters are slaughtered.

I feel like my SOUL is gonna shatter. 

Frisk reaches Undyne, who is furious. The captain calls her a murderer for killing all those innocent monsters and even though Undyne is right, it never occurs to her that perhaps Asgore and this human have a lot of things in common. There are tears in the fish monster’s single eye when she speaks about Papyrus. 

And then Undyne does the dumbest thing she could have done. She tells Frisk that once they have her SOUL, Asgore will become a GOD and destroy all of humanity.

Fresh fear pours out of Frisk’s body and I see a flash of cold determination enter her terrified eyes. Now it’s not about surviving anymore. It’s about saving humanity. 

The fight lasts a lot longer than the other battles Frisk was in, and it’s disturbing what’s happening to the fish warrior. She’s more dust than monster. 

I stand between them, I try to pull them apart and I try everything to STOP them. But it doesn’t work.

Heh...there was once a human scientist who had the perfect quote for this situation: Insanity: doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results.

Yeah, I feel like I’m going crazy at this moment. 

Undyne looks surprised when her body refuses to fight anymore. 

“Asgore did make killing human children look so easy didn’t he, Undyne?” I ask. I don’t mean to sound so cold, but…

….but there’s another human saying that applies to this situation: you live by the sword, you die by the sword.

Frisk doesn’t watch her die. She simply walks by the melting fish woman. I don’t want to watch either so I follow her.

Nothing I do helps anybody. I try to warn Alphys wants coming her way, but before she can even act, Frisk gets to her and kills her. She kills all the monsters in Hotland. All of them! And when she reaches the MTT Resort, none of them are spared either. 

Frisk is covered in dust. And her eyes are still fearful. Mettaton tries to stop the human. Apparently Alphys did have something up her sleeve. Unfortunately his “killer robot body” is more prone to damage than his square body.

He doesn’t last long. His new body does more damage to him than Frisk does. 

I still try to talk to her because that’s all I can do. I tell her I know she doesn’t want to do this. I tell her I understand her fear, but she can’t hear me and I feel myself get heavy.

And yet I can’t stop talking. We reach Asgore’s cottage. She has all the fallen humans’ items on her and her body is trembling.

Aside from the monsters she spared in SNOWDIN, there’s only king Asgore left. Him and Sans and to be honest, I have no interest in where Sans is. The guy could be in his room cowering for all I care.

Something dawns on me as I swallow and try one last time to get to her as she stands at the entrance of Asgore’s home. This is the first time when she and I are actually alone together. There are no other monsters around and everything is so silent. No snow crunching underneath our feet, no rushing water, no fire crackling or machinery going at full speed, no sound whatsoever.

It’s eerie. 

I try to talk to her and I try to say something but nothing comes out. I feel exhausted because I know that she won’t hear me. It’s a lost cause. I’m a lost cause. And so I simply sigh, feeling the despair wash over me. The sigh is such a soft sound that even I can barely hear it, but….

Frisk blinks and turns in my direction and looks straight at me. I’m so stun that somebody is finally LOOKING AT ME after so many years that I don’t notice the toy gun being pointed at me.

I can’t believe it. After all those years of screaming my lungs out, a soft sigh is what gets somebody’s attention. Is the universe that fucked up? Or is the creator of this hell that lazy?! 

I don’t dwell on those thoughts for long. I say the first thing that comes to my mind.

“Please don’t let this be a dream.”

Such a stupid thing to say. There’s a killer human walking around, murdering my kind and that’s all I say? Please don’t let this be a dream. But maybe that’s an okay thing to say because the human looks confused by my words.

I hold up my hands to show her I mean no harm and she raises an eyebrow at the holes in my palms. I smile. 

“I can’t hold coins in my hands so well. They fall right through.”

The human doesn’t smile. 

I clear my throat. I don’t know why the human can hear me now but I can’t let this moment pass.

“We monsters are bastards aren’t we?” I say, bending down to her level. Frisk blinks and moves away from me but she doesn’t attack. “Of course killing a bunch of innocent monsters-”

Her eyes flash in defense and she shakes her head. The words pour out at a rapid pace.

“I didn’t want to! And you guys aren’t innocent! You guys hurt me first and wouldn’t have stopped until you got my SOUL just like those other kids. I didn’t even do anything wrong at first! And you’re gonna kill my family too. My mommy and my little brother who isn’t even born yet. My family and my friends and my grampy didn’t do nothing wrong to you monsters! That’s not fair to us!”

She sounds so childish that I almost forget that she’s killed a whole bunch of monsters. 

I nod my head not knowing what to say now. What could I say? She’s right and yet….I think back to when I saw her calm down all those monsters in SNOWDIN. How hopefully I was when I thought she would be the one to break Asgore’s hate over the monsters. His sickness.

An idea comes into my head. An shameful lie, but….

Sometimes lies can bring about good things. Great things. And so I mix that lie with the truth.

I lie first.

“I know this is gonna sound weird, but those monsters...all of those monsters, from Toriel to Sans, to Papyrus to Undyne, to everybody they can’t be held responsible for their actions….they are….” I swallow, “sick.” 

The human relaxes. “Sick?”

I nod my head. “Yeah, sick. It’s a sickness that’s not common in the human world, but this illness affects the SOUL and makes monsters into things they are not. Our king caught the disease first and it spread.”

“What’s it called?”

Hatred? 

“We don’t have a name for it and until this moment there hasn’t been a cure for it until...until you fell down.”

And now I’m telling the truth. 

Frisk seems startled and finally lowers the toy gun.

“Me?!”

I smile. “Yes my dear, you. There’s something special about you. Remember when you were in SNOWDIN and you were able to talk those monsters out of fighting you?”

She nods her head. The fear is disappearing but the determination remains. 

“Well I don’t know if you realize this, but that’s something incredible. You’ve got something in you that cures those monsters of their disease.”

She looks away and I see the fear return, but I don’t lose hope. Not this time. I can’t afford to lose hope now.

“Some of them are so mean….”

“That just means they need your help the most,” I pause for a second and when she doesn’t respond and try again. “If your mommy and friends and grampy were sick you’d want the person with the cure to help them wouldn’t you?”

Frisk looks back. Her eyes are uncertain. 

“My friends….they may not act like it, they may not even want your help, but they NEED your help. Please. Try this all over again. Help my friends. They need your help. They need your cure.”

Frisk drops the gun. “Are you sick?”

I begin to answer but I feel myself fade and from the confused look on the human’s face I know she can’t see me anymore. 

“....Skeleton?” she calls out. I try to answer, but she doesn’t hear me.

Her face is uncertain. The gun lays by her feet. She looks towards the entrance to Asgore’s cottage where the barrier is.

Please, I think to whoever might be listen, please just for once in my life, let me have a happy ending.

Frisk sighs and closes her eyes. And disappears. I let out a sob of happiness and fall to my knees.

***********************************************************************************  
Frisk looked around the familiar patch of Golden Flowers and pushes herself back up. 

She’s alone. She feels alone and as she picks herself and up starts walking she happens to look down at the ground where her shadow is. 

She sees another a shadow for a millisecond before it’s gone. She feels something like the wind or maybe it’s a hand ruffle her hair.

She smiles. There's no more fear. 

She’s full of determination.

**Author's Note:**

> I Walk In The Dark, So That Others May See The Light  
> -Mr Phillip Brummett Jr.


End file.
